Fight For Love
by parrillaprepon
Summary: Set after the season 2 finale. Alex comes back to Litchfield looking for answers from Piper. But it didn't go as planned...to be mad at each other for either Alex or Piper and they rekindle their relationship with ups and downs. Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Shit

**So this chapter is short I know. The following ones will be longer I just liked this one short and as it is. **

**Enjoy! And I do not own anything! **

* * *

><p>Alex knew she was in deep shit, she knew she had screwed up. Having a gun in the house was one of the dumbest mistakes but she knew people were after her and she had to protect herself. But how did he know to come by now? <em>Fuck! Piper! Why would you do something like this? God! <em>

Alex was brought back when her parole officer started talking.

"I've got information that you're planning on skipping town, and now I also know that you're carrying a gun."

_Shit! Alex! Fuck! _

Alex was quiet she knew what was coming, she wasn't happy about it but at least she would be able to ask Piper why she did this.

"Wanna tell my why you're skipping town and carrying a gun?"

Alex bit her upper lip before answering. She knew the only thing she could do was tell the truth.

"Kubra's people are after me."

"Why didn't you just come talk to me?"

Alex thought for a minute.

"What would you've done about it?! The police can't protect me!"

The parole officer sighed.

"You know what I gotta do?"

"Yes" Alex put down the gun and put her hands in front of her.

"Alex Vause you're under arrest."


	2. Coming back

**Here is chapter 2! They will be around this long or some might be shorter and some might be longer depending on how I feel. **

**I do not own anything!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

As Alex was being brought out from her apartment a lot of different things went through her mind. Things she couldn't imagine, things she'd never thought about before. _One thing that went through her mind is why Piper did this and how. Like it must have been Piper right? Who else would it be. It's not like I told anyone else. But the other question was also how did Piper go through with this. She didn't call him directly right? She didn't have his number. Fuck! Piper! God! Piper must have gone to someone but who? _Alex was brought out from her thoughts for a while as she was ordered to duck down when she got into the car. That's when it hit her. _Shit! She got to have talked to Larry! Fuck! Why Piper?! Why?!_

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV:<strong>

Piper was sitting in the lunch cafeteria with Nicky and Lorna. They were talking about the other day when Piper saw Alex at the visting hour.

"Did she really tell you she was gonna skip town?" Nicky asked as she took a bite.

Piper looked at her straight in the eye before answering.

"Yes. She really said she was going to skip town."

"So, what are you going to do with that information?" Lorna asked.

"Well, I've already done something." Piper answered ashamed.

"Piper! What did you do?" Nicky exclaimed.

Piper looked away and took a deep breathe.

"I might have told Larry and he might have gone to her parole officer…"

Nicky and Lorna looked at her as like she'd gone insane.

"You did what?!" They both shouted out earning them a stare from a correctional officer.

"Sorry." Nicky said and then turned her attention to Piper again.

"So what's gonna happen to Alex."

"To be honest I don't know, but there is a slight chance she's gonna end up here again." Piper sighed.

"Are you saying that she might come back in here?" Lorna asked.

"There might be a chans yes, since she's been here before and bail might not work."

"You're so going to be screwed if she ends up in here." Nicky said.

"Don't you think I know?"

"Then why did you do it?"

"Revenge I believe, she was pissed at me for leaving and that's why she named me and I ended up in here. Now I'm doing the same, she left and lied to me in Chicago…"

Nicky and Lorna looked at each other before Lorna said.

"So what are you going to do."

"I'm gonna tell her the truth."

"That seems like a good plan."

Piper shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

Now she stood here again right outside Litchfield.

_Alex you promised yourself you would never end up here again. God! Piper! Fucking Piper… wait I've been there. God Alex concentrate! _

"So Vause I see that you're back." Wanda said as she processed Alex.

Alex just rolled her eyes.

The process went faster this time since she'd been through it ones before and she knew what she had to do. As she was finished she walked right into the cafeteria landing her eyes on Piper who was sitting with her back to her. She saw Nicky in the corner of her eye never taking her eyes of Piper.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV:<strong>

Piper sat with her head down and tried to concentrate on something else then Alex, but it didn't matter what she was thinking about all her thoughts ended up back to Alex. She knew she had to tell her the truth but she didn't really know what words to use and what not to use. Piper was brought out of her thoughts when Nicky slapped her arm lightly.

"Piper look up!"

Piper looked up and Nicky continued.

"Not at me stupid! Behind you by the entrance!"

Piper turned around and looked at the entrance and that's where her heart stopped. The one and only Alex Vause was standing in the entrance staring right at her.


	3. Getting answers

**Hi chapter 3 the same day as chapter 2 wow! I'm on a roll today! Haha okay here is chapter 3! Chapter 4 may or may not be up today or tomorrow! **

**I still do not own anything! **

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV:<strong>

_Oh my gosh Piper what are you going to do she looks pissed. Fuck Piper why did you do this! God! _

Piper was freaking out inside and she had no idea how to stop it. Alex looked super pissed and she was frightened by it.

Nicky saw on Piper's face that she was scared and that she was freaking out.

"Piper it will be fine we'll be right her next to you if you need us." Nicky said.

"Thank you guys but I need to do this by myself. I put myself in this situation and I need to get myself out of it."

Nicky and Lorna knew that she was right but they still wouldn't leave.

"Okay, we guess you're right but IF you need us you know where to find us okay?"

Piper nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

Alex kept staring at Piper unable to move. She was so angry at Piper but when she saw Piper turn around and looking at her made her heart skip a beat. _God Piper was so gorgeous. Fuck Alex you're mad at her she's not gorgeous right now she's an ass. But she's so fucking perfect! I want her to take me right here and now! Shit Alex what did I tell you she's not your friend, not anymore at least! _Alex unfreezes her standing and starts moving forward to Piper who had now changed her attention to Nicky and Lorna. I walked up their table and scanned all three of them going from Nicky to Lorna to Piper who was looking down at her plate hiding the fear that was written all over her face.

"Piper can I talk to you?"

"Umm, yeah sure…"

Piper stood up and got her tray and walked over to leave it before going with Alex.

* * *

><p>As they got to a safe place so they could be alone and talk, that's when Alex looked even more pissed than in the cafeteria. Piper bit down on her lip. Alex looked at her but Piper was looking down she then took a deep breathe before she finally asked why Piper did as she did and how.<p>

"Piper look at me."

Piper looked up at Alex.

"Good. I just wanna know why you did as you did and how?"

Piper looked at her for a moment unable to form words for a while.

"I may still be angry at you for first naming me in your trial and then you lied and left me in Chicago."

"Are you fucking kidding me Piper? You did this as revenge? You stupid bitch!"

"Like you didn't when you named me in your trial you said it yourself that you named me because you were mad at me for leaving you when your mother died!"

Alex knew Piper had a point she was the one that had started the war but she was still angry with her for doing what she did.

"I'll agree that you have a point but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you."

"I know and you have all the right to be."

"Okay good, and how did you do this? I believe you told Larry who has a grudge on me for sleeping with you while in here but why is he still making favors for you."

"Yes I did tell Larry. Yes he still have a grudge on you for sleeping with me and that's why it was so easy to convince him to do it. He is still making favors for me because he feels bad because he slept with my best friend and they are now a couple."

Alex couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"Save it Alex. I slept with you and he goes and sleep with my best friend…"

Alex nodded she knew what she meant since they actually did sleep together after they had broken up when they both were at Litchfield for the first time.

"I'll tell you this, I am sorry for what I did but I'm also not sorry. I'm mad at you and I have all the right to be and you're mad at me now and you have all the right to be." Piper finished her sentence and Alex couldn't help it she was so turned on by Piper so she leaned forward and kissed her.

_Fuck Alex what did you just do. God! Shit! Fuck! _


	4. The truth

**Here's chapter 4! It's a little shorter than chapter 2 & 3 but longer than chapter 1. Next chapter will be up shortly and it will involve sexual content so you're prepared. **

**I would love to own OITNB but sadly I do not. **

* * *

><p>Alex looked at Piper but Piper didn't look as horrified as she did. Alex could read Piper's face which told her that Piper liked it. <em>Wait Piper liked it?<em>

This time Piper leaned forward and kissed Alex. They later moved on to removing each others clothes. Tongues were fighting for dominance. As it was getting serious Piper pulled apart.

"Hey! What was that?" Alex demanded.

"We can't do this?"

"Do what?"

"Alex please, I'm mad and you're mad and sex isn't the answer here." Piper explained.

"Then what the hell do you want?!"

"I don't know!"

Alex stared at Piper not knowing what to say to her. It was true she is mad at her but that didn't mean she still loved her. She had always loved Piper even when they'd been fighting, and she knew deep inside that Piper loved her too it was just that so much anger had built up in them both that their love for each other had been pushed aside. Alex didn't want to fight anymore she loved Piper too much to ever want to hurt her again.

Seeing Alex staring at her again made Piper's stomach to twist inside of her she was so afraid what Alex would do next. She didn't want Alex to leave her again, the first time was too much for her and she would most definitely never be able to go through that again. It was when Alex left her in Chicago that made Piper realize what she had done to her when she'd left when Alex mother had died. It also made Piper realize how much she actually did love Alex.

"Alex"

"Piper" They both said each others names at the same time which resulted in them both laughing.

"You go first." Piper smiled.

"Okay." Alex approved she took a deep breath and continued.

"So I can't do this, we can't go on like this Piper I love you and I don't want to fight with you anymore! I do not ever want to hurt you ever again."

Piper felt her heart skip a beat she'd never expected Alex to exclaim her love for her like that. Out of all the scenarios this one was on the bottom of her list. When Alex saw that Piper's face was blank she proceeded to talk to get an answer from Piper.

"Piper please say something! Please!" She pleaded.

Piper bit down and started confess.

"Alex I agree we can't go on like this, I love you too with all my heart. When you left me in Chicago that's when I realized what I'd done to you when your mother died. It made me hate myself and it also made me realize how much I actually love you and that I don't ever want to leave you again or you leave me."

Alex couldn't believe what she'd just heard. Was this really true, would they be able to be together again? Alex didn't know what to say she had no words for this she was too happy she was just wondering why Piper snitched her out when she really does love her. That's when it hit her she didn't want to be alone, she didn't want to live without her. She didn't want her to leave her again. That made Alex smile and also happy that Piper did as she did.

"I love you Pipes."

"I love you too Alex."

They started kissing again. Piper knew that Nicky and Lorna were outside keeping the coast clear so she once again started ripping clothes off Alex which Alex approved by making it easier for her to actually rip them off when Piper was done she let Alex take off her clothes and the kissing became more passionate.


	5. Magic

**Here is chapter 5 finally! Took me time since it's the sex scene. I've always had problems writing this kind of scenes so that's why it's really bad... **

**I do not own OITNB. But I do love it ;) **

* * *

><p>The kissing kept heating up and Alex started moving down Piper's arm to her stomach leaving kisses right above her belly bottom. She then went up with her kisses and left small bubbly ones around her right nipple. Which caused Piper to moan. Alex then took the nipple inside her mouth and started sucking on it. Alex moved one of her hand down wanting to know if Piper's gotten wet yet which she had, that made Alex smirk. Alex started sucking lighter causing Piper to open her eyes giving her a questionable look. Alex smiled before she took two fingers and put them up inside of Piper who gasped loudly.<p>

"So you liked that didn't you?" Alex smirked.

Piper moaned again which Alex then took as a yes.

Alex kept going faster and she could tell that Piper was trying to keep herself sane. Piper was shaking, and Alex knew that she's close soon.

"Alex please." Piper pleaded.

Alex thought it was time to work her magic she started drawing circles around Piper's clit. Piper threw her head back and closed her eyes to fully enjoy this. Alex smiled and made her movements faster to really make Piper to start shaking before she did her a favor and get her to release, and as Alex predicted Piper started shaking. _Oh you're so gonna love this. _Alex thought to herself. When she knew that Piper was high that's when she took her opportunity and slid two fingers inside of her earning a gasp from Piper. Piper grasped for something to keep her steady.

"Fuck Alex! Shiiit!"

Alex kept going and she finally hit Piper's g-spot. Piper flew up and her release was magical.

Alex was sucking off her fingers as Piper was brought back from her ecstasy.

"Wow." Was the only thing Piper managed to get out.

"I really hope you liked it." Alex smiled.

Piper looked shocked at her.

"Are you kidding me? I always loved they way you make me cum."

"You aren't just saying that to make me feel good right?"

"Would I ever Alex? You've always been the best not even Larry can make me release like that."

"I KNEW IT!"

Piper laughed. Her cute little giggle made Alex smile.

_I love when Piper giggles and most especially when she's embarrassed. Piper is adorable when she's embarrassed, her cheeks turn red and she always put her hand in front of her face. She might even do does cute little giggles. I may not tell her this not now but someday I'll tell her that she has the most adorable laugh and she's the cutest when she's embarrassed. For now I'll keep telling her that her that she's the most adorable person and the cutest blonde girlfriend a girl can ask for. _


	6. Piper the badass

**Here is Chapter 6 sorry it took some time, it's been a pretty busy weekend. Hopefully Chapter 7 will be up soon! **

**No I do not own OITNB... **

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

As we got out Nicky and Lorna stood casually like they were waiting for us. When they saw us they smirked before Nicky went up and hugged me.

"So you're here again." She said sarcastically.

"Oh, you don't want me to kick your ass right?" Alex smirked.

We laughed before I hugged Lorna too.

"So whatcha guys been up to since I left." I asked curiously.

Piper, Nicky and Lorna looked at each other before Nicky answered.

"Watching this girl kick ass." She was pointing to Piper.

I stood there unable to say anything. Did Nicky really say that? Have Piper been kicking ass?

"Excuse me?"

Piper's cheeks turned red and it was the most adorable thing ever.

"Oh, when she came back here after Chicago she had become stone cold. I don't want to say anything that might not be true but I believe it has something to do with you leaving her there…" Nicky trailed off and I couldn't help but look at Piper's expressions. She was biting on her bottom lip I guess it's to keep sane. _God she's so adorable. _

"She literally got back as a whole new person. We had these teenage people here and we're gonna scare them to not end up in here and she went ice cold on one and said quote 'bitches got to learn'" Nicky finished.

I was speechless over what I've just gotten to learn. I looked at Piper giving her this 'is this really true look'.

"Yes, it's true that did happen…"

"Holy shit Pipes you've gone rough." I laugh.

"Yeah I guess." Then they all joined in laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV<strong>

_I can't believe Nicky just told Alex that oh my god! Fuck Nicky why would you! Alex seems impressed though, so that's good. But shit she saw me when I bit down on my lip. I'll say that, that is not one of my proudest moments. I was probably blushing too, shit. _

I got brought back from my thoughts when a hand got slipped around my waist and I looked up and saw Alex smiling at me. _Shit_. My heart skipped a beat, it always does when she smiles like that at me. I smile back at her trying to keep it cool. Alex leans in and kisses me on my cheek as we continue walking towards the cafeteria.

"I love you." I whisper right before we reached the entrance.

"I love you too Pipes."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Piper was really the sweetest. She took my hand right before we walked in the the cafeteria right after we'd said our 'I love you' to each other. She knew this wouldn't be easy for me.

We walked in and everyone were now gasping and could not believe what they saw in front of them. Was Alex Vause really back? Piper looked at me and smiled squeezing my hand. I smiled back at her knowing what ever happens she would be there. We sat down by an empty table. People were still staring so I decided it was time to do something. So I stood up and cleared my throat.

"Yes, yes, yes. It is really true the one and only Alex Vause is back. No I did not get back in the business, I just happened to be caught trying to skip town while carrying a gun."

Everyone were now gasping again as a finished.

"And I ended up in here again. So now you can all stop staring."

They went back to theirs as I sat down again. Piper smiled at me and I smiled back. God it feels good to be with her again.


	7. Loving you

**Sorry it's been a while since I updated but I had surgery Thursday. I removed a birth mark and I now got stitches on my left hand so I've had a real problem with typing. Anyways here is chapter 7! I really hope you enjoy this one. **

**Also I'm not really sure what to write next. So if you got any suggestions please send it to me! **

**No I do not own OITNB... **

* * *

><p>Alex felt that her first day back went unexceptionally well.<p>

_Of course people came up asking how it felt to be back and things like that. Honestly I don't know what I feel, as many times I've told myself to never end up in here again, here I am so that's shit but also to see Piper again and to actually see her every day again…_

_Usually when they asked I shrugged and said shit and then flashed a small smile. How am I supposed to feel to come back to a shit hole like this. _

I got brought back when Piper put her hand on my shoulder, she was smiling. Her smile was definitely one of the cutest ones I've ever seen. She could smile and my whole day would suddenly turn from shit to amazing. It always had done and probably always will.

"What are you thinking about babe?" I love it every time she calls me babe.

I smiled back at her before answering her.

"Pretty much everything."

Her smile disappeared and a sad look came up on her face and her lip was hanging. _God she's so fucking cute! _

"No, no sad face please Pipes. Yes it sucks being here but being here with you makes everything a little easier and definitely better."

Piper's smile came back and I could finally breath again. It always makes me insecure and emotional seeing her sad face. When she's sad I always end up sad with her, she has that effect on me.

"That's more like it." I say and she starts laughing.

"Piper I got some important things to tell you."

Her expression now turned into a worrying look and I had to bit down on my lip.

"No need to be worried honey. I'm not breaking up with you if that's what's going through your head."

She let out a breath and looked at me curiously.

"I know these last few years have been extremely complicated for both of us. You leaving all those years ago and then moving back here to New York and starting a new life. Having a life that you are actually worth and something more stable. Then getting to know 10 years later that you need to go to prison for a crime you committed because of your girlfriend. Getting to a place you never thought you would ever vist and then getting to see_ that_ girlfriend again. Then also getting to know that she named you in the trial, and that is the reason why you are in the place you are today. Then to travel from one place to another to participate in another trail were I tell you to lie so you can help me _again_, and then being left there while I get released and then go back to the place were all the shit happened. I do not blame you for what you did next, I never will because I know I've learned my lesson to never piss you off ever again. I might not appreciate being back in this dump, but I do appreciate being here with you. Because you Piper make my life a hell of a lot better, being without you is the worst thing I've ever been through I do not want to go through that ever again. I love you Piper."

Piper looks at me, I can see that she's blown away and that makes me smirk. I can also tell that she unable to form any types of words. The only thing that comes out of her mouth is an "oh". I smile at her and a few seconds later she's finally able to form words again.

"I do not know where to start. Damn you make my life better too Alex. You'll always be the one, I've always known that but still I'm dumb enough to go and be with someone like Larry. Out of all people I go and fall for a guy when I know that, that is not something I want. I don't want a man, I want a girl. I want you! Fuck, Alex! It's always been you. You're the only one I want, the only one I want to fuck. The only one I want to make me cum as good as you make me cum. Alex I love you too."

Wow I was not prepared for that and I can feel a tear roll down my cheek that Piper removes with her thumb before she leans in and kisses me.


	8. Protect me

**Hello! I'm sorry this took sometime but honestly I had no idea what to write. Pretty much all of this came to me just now... Anyways I hope you enjoy. **

**No I do not own OITNB, I do own the season 1 DVD and the book though... **

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV:<strong>

Weeks had passed since Alex had come back to her worst nightmare. Everything had been okay though, if you don't count with the fact that it's a prison. Piper had been really supporting which she'd always been. Something that made me fall for her, her support. She'd always been there no matter what. Those times when I wanted to give up on everything to the best days of my life. I could always count on her which had made life in here a little better. Just the constant snooping from one miss Nichols was starting to make me a little crazy. Nicky always wanted small details on what was going on between me and Piper, something that always made Piper uncomfortable. It was cute seeing her face turn red when Nicky brought it up. Then she usually stared me right in the eyes pleading me not to tell her anything in detail because she knew that Nicky would have a field day with that. I usually just said something like_ it's amazing_ which would result in a glare from Nicky and _please just a tiny detail_ which I would laugh off, and I would earn a smile in return from Piper. One of those smiles that makes my heart melt._ I don't know how Piper manages to do this to me, how I do everything she asks me to do. I don't know how she can have me wrapped around her finger like she has because I've never let that happened before so why would I do it now? Why would I do that for Piper? That is a question I've asked myself so many times and I've never gotten an answer on it either. But that question doesn't bother me as much now a days as it did before. I guess it did bother me more before because I didn't really know who Piper were and what she was capable of doing but now when I know that she would do anything to protect me._

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV:<strong>

Watching Alex think is probably one of my favorite things in the entire world. She's so concentrated and it's so cute. Many times I wonder what she's thinking about but I tend not to ask. She usually doesn't notice me looking at her but it has happened a few times that she has looked up at me and asking what was wrong and I would answer something like _I just like watching you think _in which she would either smile at me or laugh. I love when Alex laugh, it's not usually something she does. Though I've noticed that she laughs more and more lately usually over something I say or do. I don't take it personally since I'm pretty used of doing something extremely 'Piper', either hitting something accidentally or saying something completely random. _Just thinking about it makes me laugh, I don't blame Alex for thinking that it's funny because I totally agree with her. I would be offended though if it was someone else than Alex laughing at my randomness but then I know Alex would be there and make that person regret it. Alex had always been there when things like that had happened, people doing or saying something that had hurt me. She can always tell when I'm hurt and always asks me 'who do I kill'. _Things like this makes me smile knowing that she would do anything for me it doesn't matter if it's big or small as long as she's sure I'm not hurt. Once it happened that Nicky has laughed at something that in return hurt me and Alex could tell. She had later gone to Nicky and talked to her about it and she totally understood and that she would never do it again, and it hasn't happened since then. She now usually waits for me to start laughing before she joins so she knows it's okay for her to laugh. As much as it would kinda be childish of me sending Alex instead of telling her myself, but it wasn't me that wanted Alex to talk to Nicky. Alex told me that she would talk to her because she could clearly tell that I was hurt. In that moment I knew that I wouldn't want to live without Alex ever again. She could read me so well, something I've tired to keep from other people. Larry was never good at reading me, but when it came to Alex I was like an open book._ Alex would always protect me no matter what._

* * *

><p>They both looked up and locked eyes with each other. Alex leaned in and kissed Piper on her smoothed lips. Piper moaned and Alex smiled against her lips.<p>

_This was really the perfect moment. _


	9. Piper's talk with Nicky

**Hi guys! Long time ago! I've been busy, sick and my hand have had problems typing after the surgery. I've now taken off all the bandaids and bandages so now I'll be able to update better! Here is chapter 9 and I really hope you enjoy it. Like I've said before I've had problems with not knowing what to write and the story has turned another path than I've originally thought but now I know what to do so hopefully I'll be able to update at least once a week maybe more sometimes. But this is it for now. **

**No I do not own OITNB! **

* * *

><p><em>Having Alex close to me have been amazing. I'm definitely not complaining but there are things that I can't talk to her about due to the fact that it's about her, things I don't want her to know. At least not now but eventually I'll tell her, I just need to be more confident, not only about myself but also confident that she won't leave or shut me out because I don't know how I would handle that. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't handle it so that can't happen, she can't leave me. Ugh I feel like I'm gonna go insane. I need to talk to someone but who? As much as I need to talk to someone I don't know who to turn too. I'm not really sure if I should talk to Nicky…because I'm pretty sure she would run fast after our talk to Alex and tell her everything as nice as it would be to have someone else tell her what I feel I'm not that big of an ass. <em>

I was brought back from my thoughts when Nicky appeared out of nowhere like she could read my mind knowing that I had something to talk about.

"What's up Chapman?" Nicky asked punching my shoulder lightly.

"Nothing really." Hoping that she wouldn't notice my lie which was pointless because she can always tell when I'm lying.

She raises an eyebrow.

"Girl you know I know when you're lying…" She trails off.

"Yeah yeah I know." I blush.

"So…"

"What?"

"Come one Chapman! Out with it."

"Oh god why do you always do this to me!" I take a breath before I continue.

"I don't know what I feel with the whole Alex and me thing. I'm of course happy she's here with me. Not that we're in prison but that we're together as people. But there is things that I feel about her that if I told her I'm afraid what she will do. I'm afraid she will leave me, not only leave me in this dump but also leave me and I'll never see her again. I want to eventually tell her but right now I feel that I'm not confident enough to do it if you know what I mean. I don't know if I'm able to handle her leave, not again. I realized how tough it must have been for her when I left her when her mother died when she left me in Chicago and I don't think I'll be able to go through that again. I seriously don't know what to do and what to say to her I can't pretend that everything is fine when it isn't. I got her in here again because I was mad at her and parts of me still are and I don't know how to tell her that because I have all the right to be mad at her and other parts of me tells me it's okay for her to be mad at me but how do we move on from this because right now we're trying to deny that there is something wrong and that's definitely not good."

Nicky stared at me in shock and I bit my under lip.

"Wow Chapman I had no idea. I'm speechless."

"Yeah it is. But don't get me wrong I love Alex, I really really do but I'm afraid I'm not good enough for her. How would someone like Alex chose me? It's a question I've asked many times but never gotten an answer to."

"I believe that you love Alex, you too are like horny bunnies from what I've seen. But you shouldn't feel like you aren't good enough because you are. You know that Alex loves you, she loves you more than you know. I don't know how many times she'd said to me that she loves you. She came to me heartbroken when you picked Larry. She was fucking crying on my shoulder for gods sake and I know she will kill me if she ever finds out I told you this so if you tell her I swear to god Chapman! But that girl loves you so fucking much and that's what it's all about! Girl you are good enough and you are fucking confident see what you did to Tucky, what you did to that girl in the wheelchair and when you punched your hand in to the wall, and yes I know about that, everyone knows about it."

I smiled before I answered.

"Yeah you're right I have nothing to be scared about. I just hope she doesn't leave me if I tell her I know she loves me but she was about to skip town, leave me here. I know I've become tough in here, I'm a badass! But really she came to you after? Was that why you were in her bunk when I came after I found out that Larry had slept with my best friend?"

"Yes Chapman you're a totally badass! Yes that was why I was there she needed someone when you decided to be an ass, just an ass not a badass."

"Nothing happened right because if so you know that means I need to kick your ass right?"

"Yes I know but you can chill down nothing happened, an occasional hug but nothing more."

"Okay good. Thank you Nicky you're the best."

"You're welcome kiddo."

"Ey! What have I said about you calling me kiddo?" I laugh and Nicky laughs too.

Alex walked in and our laughs stopped.

"What's going on here? Nichols are you hitting on my girlfriend?"

Me and Nicky looked at each other and started chuckle.

"No no no we're just talking and I called her kiddo and I'd promised her before that I wouldn't call her that and we ended up laughing."

"Okay…" Alex looked at us suspiciously and I had a really hard time keeping a straight face. I swallowed hard before I answered.

"Alex seriously it's what happened I would never cheat on you, you know that! Also you know Nicky isn't my type of girl." I wink at Alex when I've finished my sentence.

"Hey!" Is what I earn from Nicky and a kiss from Alex.

"Nichols don't you got somewhere else to be?"

"No not what I know." She teases.

"Oh I think you do." Alex pushes her playfully and Nicky gets up and starts to leave before she turns around and says.

"Hey not lesbians I'm too fabulous for you."

"Always." Alex shouts and we start laughing.

When then laughing had subsided Alex turned to face me and looked me in the eyes.

"So what did you guys talk about?"

"My badassness of course!" I laugh again.

"Oh." Alex laughs too.

"Yeah, I was feeling a bit down and she cheered me up."

"You know you can always talk to me right? That's what girlfriends do."

"Yeah but you weren't here and Nicky was, and second I needed talk not sex Miss Vause."

"Oh so I'm Miss Vause now?"

"You're always Miss Vause to me."

I leaned in and Alex took my lips against her and she tugged on my bottom lip for me to grant her access to get her tongue into my mouth. I was faster though and got my tongue into her mouth first. The kiss got heated and we decided to lay down instead. We parted and Alex got down first on the tiny bed and pattered the side next to her for me to lay down. As we were on laying down the kiss continued.

_Why was I so afraid she would leave me. _


	10. Confident

**Hi! Here is chapter 10 I've been working on it for a few days but I had other things to do before writing this like for example boring school assignments! But here it is and I hope you enjoy it! **

**No I don't own orange... **

* * *

><p><strong>Piper's POV:<strong>

_Maybe I should tell her…she deserves to know. She deserves to fucking know and as much as it kills me I have to tell her. But after my talk with Nicky I feel more confident and it also made me realize that she deserves to know everything single thought that goes through my mind. No matter if it's good or bad, she should always know. Nicky told me she loves me more than I would ever know, I know she loves me but I've never realized how much until Nicky told me. I've made my mind up, I'm gonna tell her. Even if this ruins our relationship, I have to be honest. I can't keep this to myself since it's hurting me and even keeping this to myself might ruin our relationship so the only thing I can do is tell her. _

Alex came up behind me and kissed me on my neck.

"Hi beautiful."

"Hi." I say back smiling.

"How's your day been so far?"

"Sad, haven't spent so much time with my special lady."

"Oh, you don't say." She smirks.

"Mmm."

"What's her name? Is it someone I know?"

"Yeah, her name is Nichols."

She hits me playfully and I turn around so I'm facing her and I look into her eyes.

"Nah, but you do know her."

"Oh, I do?"

"Yeah her name is Alex Vause and she's like the hottest woman I've ever known."

"You don't say…" She leans in and connects our lips in a passionate kiss. We break apart when we both realize we need air.

She looks into my eyes that smirk she always wears on her face when she is planning something special.

"Alex we need to talk." I look seriously into her eyes and I can feel the tears forming.

"No Piper no, please no." Alex tears started forming too.

"No, Alex it's not like that but it's still important for our relationship."

Alex still looks at me with worry in her eyes. I know this might break us apart, but it can also make our relationship better if we're honest. I can see that she looks down trying to keep her tears at bay which isn't the easiest and I know that myself as a tear fall down my cheek and then a tear fall down from hers.

"Alex please look at me." I say calmly giving her a weak smile, the best I could do at this time.

She looks up and tears were falling down. I took my thumb and brushed some of the tears away.

"Whatever happens here, now you should know that I'll always love you, I've always loved you even though I've hated you. You should also know that I'm here, and if you want to be apart I'll do that and if you want to leave I'll let you go but I'll always love you no matter what."

I took a deep breath before I continued.

"Okay, so you know when you walked in when I was with Nicky? You thought that she was hitting on me? Yeah anyways she wasn't, we were actually having a serious conversation on just this that I'm gonna tell you know. She made me realize that I am confident enough to tell you what I've been keeping inside for a while. She made me realize how much you actually love me and also how much I love you, and I really need to be honest with you Alex because that's what you deserve. And if you decided to leave I'll have to let you go even though it will be really hard for me because I do not know if I could handle you leaving me again. It killed me the first time and I don't know what it will make me do if it happens again. But here's the thing I really wanted to tell you. I am afraid that we're trying to deny that there is nothing wrong when it clearly is. We broke up, you left me and I called on you for leaving and now where here together, again. We had that talk, not that it wasn't good because it was but I still feel that we got some things that are unresolved that we need to deal with so this relationship can work. Right now I'm going insane trying to pretend that everything is okay when it isn't. You have all the right to be mad at me, I get it but I want to work on that. Work so you do not have to be mad at me anymore. I've realized what I did was stupid and selfish. I want to be honest with you Alex, and I want you to be honest with me. I want _this_ to work and I want you!" Wow did I just say all that without taking a breath? I kept breathing to regain my calmness.

Alex looked at me still tears flowing down her cheeks and I couldn't really read her, what she was thinking, what was going on in her mind and what she was going to do next. She looked at me for another five seconds before she opened her mouth.

"OMG Piper, is that really what you feel? You should have told me! I was mad at you, but I realized that my love for you is stronger than my hate for you so I let that go. You should know that you can always tell me no matter what it is, and you should especially come to me if you're feeling something like this so we can talk it out. You know I'll never leave you, Nichols told you how much I love you and that it's more than you'll ever know. I want this to work too, and I want you for the rest of my life. I don't want anyone else than you Piper! You're the one I love and the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Alex moved closer to me and gave me a kiss.

"And don't ever forget that." She continued before giving me a kiss again, this one more passionate than the first.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV: (After her talk with Piper) <strong>

_My talk with Piper was amazing, I'm happy she said she wanted to be honest with me, and I will definitely be honest with her. _

I was brought out of my own little thoughts as I passed Nicky on my way to the restroom. I gave her a wink and she got exactly what it was I was "talking" about. She smiled and headed to her bunk.

_God that girl might be crazy but damn she's amazing._


End file.
